Vegeta's True Heir
by Simmons24
Summary: What if Vegeta had a full blooded saiyan son five years before Vegeta and Nappa landed on earth. He is more like his soft, kind hearted mother, than his rough, proud father. but in the years that Vegeta has been gone for his work in the cold empire, the mother died during an attack by Frieza's men when the saiyan heir was four. Now he’s with Vegeta and Nappa on there way to Earth.
1. chapter 1

I released that this chapter was too short, so I added some more to it. thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 1

As the space pod opened, I could see the bright blue sky of the planet Earth. after a year of being asleep, it was quite nice to stretch my legs. I hop out of the pod as my odd colour changing hair and tail shifted between black and white while they blow softly in the breeze. I look around to see a crowd of frightened people flock to the crash sight. I look around for my father and Nappa, only to find them above me. I swiftly fly up to them right as Nappa destroyed the city.

I felt a pang of disgust, but didn't bother saying anything about it.

"you idiot Nappa! You could have destroyed one of the dragon balls! That's the last time I let you choose."

"sorry Vegeta, but i'm sure it's fine. You would think that wish granting balls would be very sturdy." Nappa shrugged off as we started to fly towards the highest power levels on Earth.

"Jax, you haven't said anything since we left that bug planet. Is there something wrong?" Father asked worried.

Contrary to popular belief, my father is not that ruthless. Well, when it comes to family at least.

"It's nothing father. No need to worry." I say with a smile on my face.

"That's good, don't need to worry about you getting distracted." Well, at least he is concerned for the most part. I click my scouter to see how close we are to the target, really just to see when I can get out of this awkward conversation. Only a mile till we are there luckily. You see, my mother died a year ago due to the tyrant Frieza, and after that my father picked me up and declared that we will go to Earth, I guess it was his way of saying that he wants to spend more time with me since mother is now gone.

The scouter started to beep signifying our arrival. I look down to see a tall, green Namekian, a bald midget and a black haired boy that seems to be around my age.

"I'll say this once. Leave this planet. This will be your first and last chance." the Namekian said to us.

"That voice. So you were the one to kill Raditz one year ago?"

"the green one, he's from Nameke right?" Nappa questioned.

"yeah, no wonder he had a tough time with him and Kakarot." father retorted.

"I'm from Nameke?"

"oh, you didn't know? You must have guessed by now, with the green skin and all." realization phased across the Namekians face.

"you were the one to tell Raditz about the dragon ball, so tell us where it is now or all of you are going to be killed." Nappa said menacing.

"I want to thank you, I know now that I'm from the planet Namek, but this is my planet now, so you don't get to tell me what to do with it! So back off. We are not here to bow down, we are here to fight!"

At that moment helicopters came in, men hung out the side of them with cameras pointed to us.

"That may be a distraction. What will you do about it father?" I ask, already knowing the dreadful answer.

"Blow them up of course!" Nappa exclaimed, while doing exactly that.

"it seems they won't tell us where the dragon balls are. So instead let's see there power levels, brats 1000, Namekian 1400, and the shorty 1100. You fools, do you really think you can defeat us with such puny power levels!"

"But Nappa, can't they hide their power levels?" I asked.

"Jax is right. So these scouters will be useless." father said as they took of their scouters. I opted to keep mine on.

"Nappa, I think it's time to have some fun with them. Better yet, get thoughs Saibamen."

Then suddenly a triclops and a short clown showed up, then a black haired adult showed up. Quite the interesting group I must say.

"Nappa, how many Saibamen do we have left?" father asked the tall saiyan.

"Six, one for each."

"Then will you plant them for our foes?"

"can do."

"Jax, you will not be fighting. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father, but may I ask why?"

"I haven't properly trained you yet, so I don't know your skill level, so stay out of it." I nodded and as I look towards the fighting area, I see one of the fighters… well.. fighting one Saibamen. They were so fast, that only warriors on that level could see them, to the untrained eye, they were blurs of colour. but you could hear them whistle through the air as they moved at quick speeds and you could feel the shocks rumble throughout the breeze as they punched one another. for the most part they where closely matched.

I forgot to mention the one who was fighting. It was the black haired adult, I think his name was Yamcha. He flipped through the air multiple times throwing punches and kicks left and right, as if he was in such a hurry to get it over with and then finally shot multiple Ki attack at the Saibamen knocking it down, making a crater where it stayed and was seemingly defeated. The human started to brag about how he "defeated" the mindless plant man for a moment before the Saibamen he was previously fighting, latched itself onto Yamcha's back and exploded. The only thing left of the man was his burned corpse in the small crater that was left.

The others seemed shocked while realization panned across there face. Then the Midget named Krillin destroyed the rest of them with his Ki blasts in anger and loss, the bright light of the Ki was blinding, it shot up into the sky and came raining down on not only the Saibamen but also on us, but it seems he meant to aim for father and Nappa, but I still got caught in the blast. However, it didn't really hurt me, father put himself in front of the blast and i'm a little bit stronger than Nappa, but he has more experience. One of the Saibamen came shooting out of a cubby hole in the mountain and came running at the kid Gohan, but with the help from the Namekian named Piccolo, who grabbed one of their arms and threw it up and blasted it, Gohan was saved. but that just meant Nappa got a turn a lot quicker than expected, so much for their plane to wait for this Goku person.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN) thanks for the feed back so far! I appreciate it. and sorry if it is fast paced and has not a lot of good action, i'll try to slow it down, but I've never really written a fighting scene, but i'll try. anyway, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

The air was filled with dread as the group of fighters, who I've now dubbed as Z fighters, are mourning the loss of one of their friends, although it doesn't seem like it affected them as much as it suppose to, they have the dragon balls after all. Well, unless they disappear, but what's the chances of that? Seriously, how do they even make dragon balls? Do Namekians have special clans like the saiyans?

Anywho, Nappa walked up to the Z Fighters ready to start a fight, but the triclops named Tien beat him to the punch, but that punch missed, and so did the next one. It seems that Tien was in a state of rage, and wasn't thinking. Either that, or that is just how he fights. Nappa then decided to go on the offensive, he charges at Tien catching him off guard and punches him right in the face, sending the triclops flying towards a nearby mountain, making a nice human shaped hole in the side.

As Tien climbs out of the side of the mountain in a daze, Nappa charged at him again, this time he was aiming to kill. Nappa gathered as much Ki as he could and with a chopping motion and cut of Tien's arm, in the process cauterizing the wound. Tien screams in pain as he watches his arm fall to the dark green grass and light brown ground. all of his friends yell his name in shock and worry as a Tien falls to his knees while grabbing what's left of his arm.

I look away, still feeling dread for the fact that I couldn't help out. I hate that I had to be apart of a complete massacre of the world's strongest fighters, tough i'm not physically doing anything, but that's the point, I can't do anything. I look up just in time to see Nappa explode due to the small clown name chiaotzu, But he came out unharmed, Nappa that is not chiaotzu.

Nappa looked down at the crying Tien, he flew down to him and cut another thing, his life. Tiens battered body fell to the ground slowly as his muscles loosen, falling from the strain of his weight. And at that moment I decided to stop things at least until this Goku gets here. I hate that i'm useless, to not only my father, but my instincts to heal them are unbearable. The Blood that flows through me is that of a healer and a warrior, my mother was from a clan of Saiyan healers while my father is the prince of 4 1/2 Saiyans, usually you wouldn't see a mix like this, but my mother was the last female, so she had the honor of caring the prince's child to carry on his legacy.

I sprung up from where I sat, I don't even remember sitting, and walked over to my father.

"Father, we may have more fun if we wait for kakarot. He is the strongest here, and may even be a challenge." I say trying not to be suspicious. Luckily it seems like my father didn't catch my act.

"The kid is right Vegeta, and he can watch us kill the rest in front of him!" Nappa declared with excitement.

"Fine, but for only three hours"

The last three Z fighters looked at us in relief, after an hour I was starting to get bored, so I looked back to my father to ask a risky question.

"Do you mind if I make small talk with the Half saiyan? I do need to interact with kids my age and race, or at least half race wise?" father just nodded, and I ran off before he could change his mind.

I walked up to Gohan and made sure he could see me, so I don't startle him.

"Hey, I'm Jax. sorry I couldn't by you some more time, I don't really like what is happening but I can't really help that much right now." I whispered to Gohan, just loud enough for him and his friends to hear me, but not my father.

"Yeah, thanks I guess." Gohan said awkwardly, It seemed he still didn't trust me.

"Here let me heal some of your wounds." I say as I slowly stretched my arms towards him, making sure father doesn't see, and had my Ki flow through him, not only healing him but it also gave me a mental x-Ray to see what was broken. He had a broken rib and a small hairline fracture in his radius.

"Ok, all healed."

"Thanks, can you do the same for Krillin and Piccolo?"

"I can, but I can't restore Ki."

"I'm fine. But why are you helping us?" Piccolo demanded.

"I am not like my father in some regards. I am more of a pacifist like my mother. But I still like to fight, That is just one thing I have in common with father. But to get to the point, I don't like to see people suffer, it sickens me."

"Well, at least you seem to be on our side. But thanks for the help, how strong are you by the way?"

"A little bit stronger than Nappa. But he has more experience than I do."

"Jax, it's time to get back here."

"Yes father." I say back. I headed back, only to see that Nappa was missing.

"Hm, Where did Nappa go?"

"He went to entertain himself. "

"Well at least we don't need to worry about his complaining." After I said that there was nothing but silence between us. Until Father finally spoke.

"I know what your planning with the Humans, I Realise that you're more like your mother than me, and you haven't had to do the things I do. But at least you're smart enough to not full on betray me."

"I only gave them enough time to atleast have a chance at fighting if this Goku is as strong as they say." luckily he doesn't know about my healing yet.

"Be it as it is, You will have to be punished for going against me, even in the slightest. I will deal with it later."

I just nodded, for I know that I won't get out of this. After the second hour has fully passed, Nappa Finally came back. Only for us to have to wait another hour, but once that hour passed I felt a sharp hit to the back of my neck, the world around me started to black out as I fell. I tried to look at who did it, only to find my father looking down at me with a guilty but stern face as I finally passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thanks for all the views! I was a bit skeptical about posting this on here, and only about half of you who read the first chapter, read the second, but thanks for reading none the less! there will be a lot of talking in this chapter just to warn you, and thanks for being patient with me. Hope you like it.

Chapter 3

The moment I woke up, it felt like there was a large earthquake that hit right at that moment. I find Myself under a pile of rocks with a broken arm and many bruises. I lift the small rocks off of me with a bit of struggle, luckily it wasn't a mountain. I got up to find the others, my body yelling at me to keep still, and my ears were ringing like alarms to not go any closer, but I keep searching only to see my father about to climb into one of the pods. A battered and bruised Krillin was standing above him with a sword at his throat.

But retracted it for the man on the ground, I think he is Goku, said to have mercy. I couldn't quite hear them for my ears were still ringing. I started to walked closer, but I tripped on my way there, I look up to see my father about to leave, he looked at me, and then to Goku and said one thing.

"Take care of him please." The pod doors were closing as tears started to stream down my face. He was leaving me again, I know we don't get along a lot, but he is my father! I need him in my life… but I have a feeling that I will see him again. And then he was finally gone.

I got up again with some difficulty due to my broken arm, And headed the direction I was originally heading. I walked the barren, broken land, my arm limp at my side, the only thought in my mind was to walk to the broken man on the ground.

"Thank you Goku. for sparing my father, and for avenging those who have died today. I want to repay you." I say tears still streaming out of my eyes as I hovered my hand over him. And before he could say anything I started to heal him as much as I could. He broke almost every bone in his body, from his collarbone to his to his femur! He also had some cuts and bruises, but what worried me was some of the internal bleeding.

My healing ability has a limit, I managed to mend a bit of the bones and stopped the internal bleeding. However it was taxing, almost all of my Ki was drained. Goku looked up to me in aw as he physically felt a bit better.

"What did you just do?"

"I'm from a clan of Saiyans that learn the art of healing, it was necessary in our wars against the Truffles, who were highly advanced, until we administered healing pods. Even then we were still needed on the battlefield." I explained while still out of breath.

"Gohan! My baby!" the banshee like call of a worried mother boomed over the plains, in search of her lost son. I tried to stand up and greet her, but my legs fell out from under me.

"Why is he still here?!" a blue haired female exclaimed harshly.

"Well, he gave us enough time to wait for Goku, healed Goku as much as he could and was kinda left here by his father." Krillin Said tiredly.

"Who was his father?" the Blue haired female asked.

"Vegeta…" nothing was said after that. But I could feel them staring at me so I just kept trying shrinking back to hide myself from there prying eyes.

"Well, where's your mother then? Maybe we can get you to her." the woman that I can only assume is Gohan's Mother, said as she held her son in her arms.

"That would be nice and all, but she died a year ago. That is the reason I was with my father, Or as you know him "Prince" Vegeta. A tyrant named Frieza killed her when we were on the planet Tritek, My father came for a visit to get more Saibamen and that's where he found me two days after mother died, and I don't think father knows that it was Freza, I was still in shock at that time."

"It took you a year to get here right? Why didn't you tell him during the duration?" The Blue haired female asked who I now know as Bulma.

"The pods put us to sleep, so I was only up for a hour or two during that time, We went to the Planet Arlia for a mission that frieza sent us on. Luckily I didn't have to go to the planet with my father and Nappa."

"Wait, why did Frieza kill your mother if you Father was working for them?" Bulma questioned yet again, this is starting to feel like an interrogation.

"It's because my father works for him, he told father that our planet was destroyed due to an asteroid, but I think that it was Freaza that killed our entire race, not a custer of minerals."

"Why would he do that? You Saiyans worked for him!" Chichi exclaimed confusedly.

"Every time a Saiyan almost dies or is horribly injured, we get a power boost. At the time of our planet's demise, we were already working for Frieza but he became scared of us due to our growing power. So he killed off our race and only kept four of us around, excluding Goku and I, so he has more control over us since we have nowhere to go now."

"excluding you and Goku?"

"Frieza doesn't know about us, if he did Goku would not be alive right now and I would be doing work for his army. Anywho, we need to get these two on the aircraft before we continue." I said to not only get out of this conversation, but also to get Goku, Gohan and Krillin to medical attention. Well also because my arm is broken, but it seems they forgot that. we carried Goku and Gohan into the Aircraft and continued the interrogation while are almost ready to lift off.

"Didn't you heal Goku?" Krillin asked.

"I did, but I am limited in what I can do. I could only stop any internal bleeding and mended his bones a bit so that he can heal faster. Not just that but Gohan has another Cracked bone and Krillin is looking worse for wear. Once I get som Ki back I can heal them. And before you ask how I can heal, it it's due to the clan my mother was born into, it was called Guaritori. They are like the white mages." I explained yet again for the third time!

"How do you even know about those? Is there any video games in space"

"Oh you have those too? Anyway, how long until we get to the Hospital?"

"Just a few more minutes." Bulma replied.

"Ok, well i'm going to dose off a bit, it's been a long and stressful day."

"Ok, You go do that." and with that I fell asleep again. But while this happened, the others started to talk to one another.

"He is quite mature for his age." Chichi said to no one.

"Well, he hasn't really known anybody his age and race, well except Gohan and they just met. In addition, He hasn't had the chance to be a kid sins his mother died and it still seems to be hitting him hard." Bulma replied to Chichi's rhetorical sentence.

"He seems like a good kid, maybe him and Gohan can be friends. After all, he did give us time to wait for Goku." Krillin butted in.

"And he did heal me. But he also thanked me, for avenging the lives that were lost and sparing his father." Goku said wincing a bit as his he shifts his position.

"Well, we need to figure out what to do once everyone is in commission." Bulma said as the Airplane landed on top of the hospital, allowing them to get the injured out of the vehicle and to a room to be treated in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cracking my eyes open to the blinding light of the LED's in the ceiling, all I could hear is the chatter in the room, all was like water except one fraze.

"We can use the Saiyan pods to go to Namek using this controller!" Bulma's voice rang out.

"No, wait!" I yelled as I sat up quickly causing me to get a bit dizzy. But she already pressed the button. I look to the T.V just in time to see the pod explode.

"oh, no.."

"wha… what just happened?!" Bulma practically sequels.

"The pods are made to explode when a foreign code is put in the remote. You don't put in quadrants until the code is in." I explained to the group with a yawn. Rubbing my eyes with a childlike cuteness as my colour changing hair laid messily and my tail curled.

"Why didn't I think of that!" Bulma whales.

"Excitement got the best of you?" I shrugged. Anger flared in her face at my remark. It wasn't even an insult!

"It was rhetorical! Hey, I realised that I haven't asked for your name yet. And why does your hair change colour?"

"oh. It's Jax. Saiyans don't really have last names like humans do. As for my hair, not quite sure. My mother was rare for a Saiyan, she had white hair and red eyes. But for some reason my hair changes from black to white, I don't quite know why. But at least my eyes don't change." I replied, giving them a fond smile as memories start to flood in. Images of mother stood clear, and I just couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, I didn't notice that your eyes were red." Gohan finally noticed. I look towards him only to see bandages around his head and arms. He seemed to notice me staring, and gave me a kid look.

"you don't need to heal me Jax. I'm not that badly hurt."

"Ok…" I say with a slight frown as I play with my hair, trying to get it the way I want, but like every other Saiyan, it just wouldn't cooperate.

"How about you Krillin? Or Goku?"

"I'm good." Krillin replies, raising his hands slightly.

"I got myself into this mess, I will suffer out." Goku said with a worried smile.

"why are you worried?"

"Is it that easy to tell? I just don't want you to exhaust yourself again, you were out for two days last time."

"I was out for two days?! You would think sleeping for a year would make me enteric." I exclaimed but mumbled the last part.

Gohan was the only one to hear me and chuckled a bit.

"anyway. We need to find a way to get to Namek." Bulma consulted.

"Wait, Jax don't you have a pod?" Krillin asked me.

"No, I shared a pod with my Father, It was big enough for the both of us."

"Well, I may be able to help." I jumped in surprise at the voice outside the window. I look to see a black skin being (I'm not trying to be racist) Hovering outside.

" oh, hey Mr. Popo." Krillin said with a smile.

"How? Is there something on the lookout?"

"Not quite…. Kami had the ship that he came here on."

"whats a Kami?" I asked childishly.

"basicly God. But he is the Guardian of the Earth, he looks after it and he was the one to make the dragon balls." Mr. Popo replied softly.

"So, Kami died, which made the dragon balls disappear, and now the plane is to go to Namek to use their dragon balls?"

"That's the plane. However, we didn't have a way to Namek until now. At the same time, we don't know where Namek is." Krillin explained. I look forward and thought for a moment.

"Would you mind if I go with you to Namek? If it won't be any trouble of course. I am currently the strongest one in commission right now, and i'm able to heal you when in a bind." I say hopefully, and at the same time playing with my hair. I seen to be doing that a lot.

I finally feel that i'm able to be myself, no father to tell me i'm to careless, no evil overlord breathing down my neck. Surrounded by the nicest people imaginable.

"after all, it's the least I can do to repay you for the mess my father and Nappa made."

"well, I don't mind. After all, he can not only heal, but he is also adorable." Bulma replied with a smile. I return the gesture with a big grin.

"Well, thats two, who else wants to go?" Bulma asked the rest of the group.

"I don't mind going." Krillin raised his hand.

"I will go!" Gohan said, Chichi's head instantly turned red.

"No you will not! You will be home and you will study!"

"But mom, I need to do it, I need to repay Mr. Piccolo!"

"No Gohan, I'm your mother and you will listen!"

"No! It's my fault that he is gone, The least I can do is get him back!"

"Fine… But Jax, can you keep Gohan safe?"

"Yeah, I can. It's the least I can do. After all, you have been so kind to me."

It was really awkward in my opinion, It's like having a friend over when you are having a argument with your parents. Now that I think about it, the is pretty much what happened.

"Well, Bulma are you going to go check out the ship?" I asked while tilting my head.

"Yeah, I should do that." Bulma sid with a gulp as she got on the flying rug with Mr. Popo, and like that she disappeared.

"Why didn't he just give that to Goku on his way to the fight?" I asked.

"Now that I think about it, that may have been a lot smarter than the nimbus."

"What the Numbus?"

"Basicly a bias cloud that only lets the pure of heart on. We probably won't hear from it for a while though." Krillin replied angrily, it's like the cloud has done him wrong. But it's a cloud?

"Earth Is weird." I said in confusion. Really a cloud? What's next, this world is ruled by a dog?

"Yeah, but it is where we live." He shrugged off.

"Armies that can destroy the world beaten by a twelve year old, talking turtles, demon king's, Magic dragons, and a plethora of other things." The old mad said, havent got his name yet.

"Not just that, but our king is a dog."

"Oh come on!"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. No need to worry!" I say as I rub the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Anyway, it's time for us to leave, Visiting time is over. We will see you tomorrow." Chichi said, still a bit aggravated but not as much as earlier.

"See you tomorrow then" I replied. Then turned towards gohan and asked.

"How long are the days?"

"24 Hours. Why you ask?"

"Oh, the planet I lived on had, based on your time, a one and a half day cycle. So I guess I will just have to acclimate to Earth's time."

"36 to 24 hours is a big gap."

"Yeah, I will be up for a while I Guess."

"Well, I'm going to bed, I will see you in the morning."

"Ok gohan, Talk to you tomorrow then." I say with a smile. I look over to Goku to see that he is already asleep. Ok, I need to get myself tired somehow. At least today has been good, and I've only been up for two hours! Either way I lay my head down and just hoped i would fall asleep.


End file.
